Just The Way You Are
by 09ToffeeApple03
Summary: When sweet shy Bella falls for the handsome popular Edward Cullen suddenly her life seems more like a fantasy that reality what happens when Bella realizes there is more than meets the eye about him can she escape him and his deadly obsession.Now a story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Just the Way You Are**

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<p>

She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<p>

Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her nails, her nails  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think It's so sexy<p>

She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<p>

So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

**- Bruno Mars**

Edward Cullen strode in through the main entrance of Forks High with his head held high, as he glared his way through the overcrowded corridors. He was running a bit late for English class. He ignored the inquisitive stares he received. The annoying ever present fake "plastic" girls giggled and smiled as he walked past. There was no need for him to be a mind reader in order to know what was going on in shallow minded teenagers of the school.

Edward unzipped his black leather jacket as he head towards his locker. He could see Isabella Marie Swan or Bella as she corrected everyone. She was walking slowly, her movements seemed almost unbalanced. Edward felt his heart stop as she stumbled. She never looked up at him as her eyes were cast down as usual. It made him rather angry that he could not see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. In irritation he slammed his locker shut with his English text book in his hand and raced off to class.

Bella Swan was all he thought about over the years. As Mrs. Keene droned on about Romeo and Juliet Edward thought of how the unpredictability of Bella Swan confused him. She was selfless, beautiful and unforgettable. He soon became lost and engrossed in his Bella land that the distant sound of the bell startled him.

Bella had left her thick, wavy mahogany locks down. Her hair hung in heavy curls just past her tiny waist. Today she wore a stark white blouse with a pair of skinny jeans and knee length boots. She looked completely like an angelic in white as she kept her head down and her eyes on her feet. She was ever self-conscious.

The generically popular, inquisitive Mike Newton purposely walked into Bella who raised her startled gorgeous chocolate brown eyes in alarm. Her pale skin tinged pink making her look impossibly more exquisite.

"I-I'm sorry Mike. I'm such a klutz." Bella said looking so guilty that it made Edward's stomach clench uncomfortably.

"That's alright Bella. You are looking very pretty to…" Mike said when he was interrupted by Edward who pushed him out the way.

"Didn't mommy teach you not to stand in other people's way Newton?" Edward hissed venomously as he mentally patted himself on his back for interrupting their conversation.

As he turned to look for Bella he noticed that she already taken of like a frightened rabbit, eyes wide. Edward smirked; it was probably the first time he heard her speak. Did his presence repel her?

"Cullen, I know chicks dig you and the boys on the team like you but it doesn't mean I like you." Mike stated cockily as Edward turned around to glare at him.

"Who would want you to like them dipshit?" Edward said with a dark smirk on his face as he walked away from the vain idiot.

He stopped walking when he saw Bella at the water fountain quietly reading a book. He walked closer towards her and she suddenly raised her deep soulful eyes which met his. Edward's heart thudded in his chest as he saw Bella turning a delicate shade of red.

"Hi Edward" Jessica said in her annoyingly high nasally voice. Edward frowned and turned to the frizzy brown haired girl who interrupted him from "his Bella".

"Jessica" Edward nodded and turned back to look at Bella who was unfortunately already gone.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day. Who is your Valentines Edward?" Jessica asked expectantly, batting her eyelashes.

"I have not asked her yet." Edward said annoyed, and without a goodbye quickly rushed away. The girl just couldn't take the hint that he was NOT interested in her.

He wished that he could ask Bella to be his Valentine. It's not that he was afraid of conversing with her, he was afraid that she might reject his advances. He knew that if she turned him down whatever sanity of his that remained would be lost. Edward knew that if he saw anybody else with his Bella he would turn into the monster that lurked beneath the perfect façade he showed everyone. Bella couldn't be anyone else's but Edward's. He would not allow any moronic idiot to steal her away from him. Seeing Bella talk to someone else built up on his paranoia.

The next day was Valentine's Day. The sun was hidden underneath the heavy cloud blanket almost like a bad omen indicating impending doom. But Edward did not let the weather get to him. He wanted more than anything to tell Bella his true feelings but was still afraid. But the thing he feared more than anything was that if Bella said yes to any one of those asshole that think they good enough for her.

Every Valentines since High school Edward had given Bella a card signed by "your secret admirer" This year he had written his own poem:

Is it really love?

Or is it just a passing feeling?

Am I not convinced?

A bit uncertain of the feeling

Is it the way you make me feel?

So warm with joy and laughter

Or could it be

The happiness in seeing you happy

You're on my mind

Most of the day

And at night

I go to bed and pray to an angel

Soft and gentle as you

Would make the sweetest dreams come true

Thinking about you

Alone or in class

Writing your name on

My bathroom window glass

Wishing you were here

To love hold and care for

Wish you were here with me to cherish

And stare into your soft beautiful eyes

As we both travel skies

And mingle with the stars above

But is it really love?

Edward had approached Bella's locker and thievishly slipped the card in to it. He smiled as he reminisced about the first card he had given her. It was a big red heart that he had cut into two pieces. They were two half's of the same whole and without her he felt numb.

After football practice which was held after school he walked to his Volvo which was one of the only two cars left in the parking lot. He recognized the old rusted cherry red Chevy truck that belonged to none other than Bella. The truck looked more like a danger hazard than anything else. Edward wondered about why Bella was still at school and briefly wondered whether to wait to see her.

He decided to wait around for her so he put his bag on the hood of his car; opened it and pretended to be looking for something while waiting for her. He noticed that his English text book was missing so he rummaged through his bag to find it. One of his books fallen out of his bag and it had landed by the feet of the unsuspecting Bella Swan.

"Hey Edward you forgot you English text book in…" Bella's words trailed of as she bent down to pick my book of the floor.

Edward's heart lurched as Bella glanced upon his writing for the very first time. Her eyes widened in recognition and complete shock.

"You're my secret admirer." Bella accused in a shocked voice as Edward stared into her wide chocolate brown eyes. "I thought you hated me and refused to acknowledge my presence." Bella whispered clearly confused.

Edward gasped at her admission. How could she ever think that? She was the love of his life. "How could I ever hate you? I have been in love with you since the day I met you. You are the one who makes my heart beat faster whenever I see you. You make my day just with your presence. I could never hate you." Edward said with so much emotion in his words. "Now that you know how I feel do you return my affections?" Edward asked simply.

Bella stared at Edward with an unreadable expression on her face. "I have always been infatuated by you Edward. But could you, being you, ever see me being your girlfriend? I'm a total klutz and not graceful or athletic at all. I'm not anything special and I'm a nerd and I'm just you average awkward girl." Bella said her soft cheeks now a brilliant shade of red.

"Bella you're amazing just the way you are. Say you'll be my Valentine." Edward said smiling his infamous crooked smile that made her blush and give him a smile in return. Edward looked deep into her eyes as she replied.

"I'm yours Edward" She stated

Edward's heart fluttered as he bent down and brushed his lips to hers, something he had wanted to do for a while. Nothing else mattered to him but Bella in his loving embrace. She was now his and he would never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>You know that I am a crazy bitch<strong>

**I do what I want**

**When I feel like it**

**All I want to do is loose control**

**But you don't give a shit**

**Yeah go with it, go with it**

**Cause your fucking crazy **

**Rock n roll**

**You-ou said hey **

**What's your name?**

**It took one look and now**

**I'm not the same**

**Yeah You said hey **

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame **

**Yeah!**

**(CHORUS)**

**And that why I smile **

**It's been a while **

**Since every day and everything **

**Has felt this right**

**And now you're turning it all around **

**And suddenly you're all I need **

**The reason why I smile**

**Last night I blacked out**

**I think**

**What did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out **

**And then oh oh **

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me**

**My name was on you**

**I would do it all over again**

**You-ou said hey **

**What's your name?**

**It took one look and now**

**I'm not the same**

**Yeah You said hey **

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame **

**Yeah!**

SMILE- AVRIL LAVIGNE

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Jealousy<p>

Bella Swan walked briskly to English class, her head was down counting her steps for added balance. She thought about how yesterday Edward had confessed his love to her. He was devastatingly handsome. She heard a strange laugh, which sounded more like the cackle of a witch. She looked up curiously to see the very tall and blond Jessica Stanly who stood with Edward. Bella tried not to notice the way she fawned all over him. But she couldn't help but notice that he seemed comfortable.

She didn't know what to feel she knew since yesterday they had made some kind of breakthrough she had finally gotten him to admit his true feelings for her. She had always loved the confident way in which he presented himself, she knew he was athletic she had felt it when he had held her his strong arms were so comforting and seemed to be made for her.

His dark jade eyes met hers suddenly his lips pursed in what seemed like agitation he dismissed Jessica and strode towards Bella in what seemed to be anger.

"Where were you this morning?" his voice was hard his hand grabbed both her forearms roughly, and shook her. All eyes zoned on them inquisitively.

"I was with Alice. Why, were you looking for me?" Bella asked placing her hands on his chest the gesture seemed intimate it made Edward relax immediately.

"Bella next time tell Alice you're going to be with your boyfriend" He said as he snaked his arm around her waist possessively.

"So we're a couple?" Bella asked unsure with wide eyes.

"Yes you think I confess my love every day to someone new?" he said cockily pressing his lips to her jaw gently sending tiny jolts of electricity through her body her face flushed which only made him smile wider.

"I don't know you seemed pretty comfortable with Jessica a few minutes ago" she said looking down she felt embarrassed she didn't know why but seeing him with someone else made her want to cry.

"Are you jealous?" Edward asked lifting her chin she met his pretty green eyes they were like a never ending rain forest so green and lush.

"Imagine you were me the hottest guy just confessed to you that he loves you and you see him the next day with another girl how would you feel?" she asked feeling like a complete idiot.

"So you think I am hot?" he asked Bella shook her head and started to laugh at his antics unable to stop herself.

"You know you're not at all what I expected you to be the first time I saw you" she admitted.

"How so?'' He asked.

"Your sweet" Bella said she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"In my experience I should probably tell you never judge a book by its cover, but you I always thought you were kind" he said and kissed her collar bone.

"Sweet" He whispered as his lips moved to her jaw.

"Smart" he pressed his lips to hers he tasted so intoxicatingly perfect.

The bell had already gone and the halls were empty but neither noticed they were too busy in their own little world.

Alice Brandon sat in Mr. Storms classroom Bella had said she would be here early but was rather late she stared at the door waiting anxiously for her to arrive.

The door opened 15 minutes into the period lucky for Bella Mr. Storms didn't take notice he carried on writing on his board. Bella slipped into her seat next to Alice looking rather flushed.

"Where have you been?" she asked her eyes widened in on the little red mark on her neck.

"I…" Bella started.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU HAVE A HICKEY!" Alice announced generally surprised she shout-whispered.

Bella blushed and looked away she took out her notebook "I am kind-of-Edward-Cullen's-girlfriend" She said in a rush. She tried to cover it with her hand.

"Since when why don't I know about it?" Alice asked shocked she didn't like the Cullen's they were not exactly the friendliest people.

"Yesterday he was the one sending me those cards" Bella confessed her V-neck grey sweater suddenly felt a little too warm in.

Alice didn't frowned She didn't think Edward Cullen was capable of love after what his family had done, sending Bella all those cards didn't seem like something he would do. He always looked so over-confident like he owned the world.

"Bella you don't know him I mean you two haven't even shared like an hour in each other's company and your letting him get so touchy?" Alice pointed out she saw Bella's face fall she immediately regretted her words.

"We have a connection Al I mean whenever I used to walk down a hall way I could feel him around without even looking I don't know how to explain it" Bella said.

"I am not trying to be a spoil sport but I mean just don't jump into his bed or something" Alice warned looking angry how could Bella be so stupid to fall for the most demonic soul in the world she knew that once she showed Bella the truth she would leave him but first she needed to talk to Edward Cullen and see what he was up to.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N<span>: Hey guys so I have decided to make this a story. Enjoy and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kind of boring

Need something that i can confess

Till all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

[CHORUS]

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm Gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like were chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And every day I see the news

All the problems we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Singing straight to cold?

I don't really like my flow, no, so

[CHORUS]

Got no reason

Got no shame

Got no family

I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'ma tell you everything

[CHORUS x2]

All my secrets away (x2)

**Secrets- One Republic**

It all started simple easy it was like breathing, being with Edward, Bella bit her lip as she smiled absent-mindedly as she walked down the corridor. She felt her shoulder strain she wondered why her bag was so heavy. She made a mental note to spend some time cleaning it later.

Alice Brandon tried somehow to prepare herself for meeting Edward but she didnt expect the goofy smile she recieved from him.

"Why do you look high?" She said straining her neck to meet his eyes.

_Why did he have to be so tall?_ She asked herself.

"Well, well, well Alice Brandon's talking to a Cullen" he taunted his hair was wet as he placed his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Don't get excited, I'm here about Bella" Alice said her tone was hard like steel.

She couldnt help but notice the way his eyes softened at the mention of Bella's name.

"What about my girlfriend?" He asked emphasizing the word _my._

She didnt like the way he said it his eyes seemed darker she noticed his eyes darken.

"What are you doing with her?" She asked, for someone so tiny she was sure angry, Edward fought back a laugh.

"I dont see it as any of your business don't you know better than not to kiss and tell?" Edward said as he opened his locker. Alice noticed a picture of Bella on his door in it she looked unaware of the photographer.

"Cullen, you're so whipped" Jasper Whitlock who was Edward's best friend.

"Shove off Whitlock, at least I have a girlfriend" Edward said smiling at Bella's picture.

"Jasper im kind of talking to Edward, do you mind" Alice asked annoyed after not being aknowledged.

"I want you to stay away from Bella" Alice said she tried not to flinch at the way Edwards eyes suddenly turned into bottomless ice flakes.

"Nobody can separate me from Bella" he said the muscle in his jaw looked ready to pop.

"Do you want me to tell her about your family?" Alice said. Jaspers eyes widened he knew everything about Edward's family.

"Now Alice i dont think Bella would appriciate you meddling in her life" Jasper said placing his arm on Alice's elbow.

"What are you going to tell her you have no proof" Edward said, he looked furious. Alice pushed Jaspers hand away.

Bella Swan smiled brightly as she saw Edward talking to Alice. They had never liked each other in school for some reason or the other.

"Hey" Bella said they all turned around. Bella noticed Jasper Whitlock he was Edward's right hand. Bella always saw them together.

"Hi Bella'' Alice said looking guilty. Bella found her self inexplicably drawn into Edward's eyes they were so much like jaded jewls.

"I thought I said I'll meet you by the car sweetheart" Edward said his hand was outreached for Bella's. She placed her tiny hand in his and he pulled her to him. They were now chest to chest. He wraped his arms around her waist and noticed her wince a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

''My bag weighs a ton" She said tiredly. Suddenly and swiftly it was off her shoulders in a millisecond.

"I'll be your personal buttler" He said pulling on her hand as they reached his car. Soon Bella felt a little bad for leaving Alice there, forgotten.

"Edward I never told Alice goodbye" She said.

Edward placed a soft kiss on her lips caging her against the door of his silver Volvo. "Im sure she will manage"

"But..." Bella felt light headed as his lips desended on her neck. Edward was good at distractions too good.

"Bella if I was bad for you would you still want to be with me?" Edward asked

"I don't think I can live without you" she admitted placing her hand on his cheek he smiled softly.

"Good because there is no way in hell I would ever let you go" Edward said kissing her again thoroughly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4**

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more (so much more)

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost

To be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost

To be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation)

(Ohhhhhh)

(I want to die)

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied?

Christ? (Christ)

Tourniquet

My suicide

(Return to me salvation)

(Return to me salvation)

**Evanescence- Tourniquet**

Third person

"_Separate all worldly goods from me but you cannot seperate my soul from me_. That Mr. Birdy is what Heathcliff's trying to say Catherine is his soul they are to halves of one whole." Edward said.

He hated how people watched him as if waiting for him to blow up. He knew most of the population in Forks compared his rage to that of a short fuse, always dangerous and ready to blow up.

Today upon his being late Mr. Birdy had decided to badger him with annoying questions on _Wuthering Heights,_ a story that his Bella adored. She just loved the way their love was their only redeeming quality. One thing he was sure he did have on common with Heathcliff was the way he talked about being the same person, just having their bodies' seperated.

"Good Mr. Cullen. What was Heathcliff's redeeming qualities" Mr. Birdy asked.

Edward blanched as he prepared his answer. Mentally he could see Bella siting in the other corner of the class. They had arranged seating and Mr. Birdy was quit strict when it came to his seating arrangements. Bella had her hand tucked under desk she looked so nervous as she looked back at him. She smiled so sweetly it made his heart skip a beat. He still couldn't believe she was his and that she was so innocent and pure.

"He had a rare kindness only towards Catherine and no one else. He was a villain to most even to himself but what is real about this story is that evil resides in everyone." Edward said he smiled back at Bella who blushed like a poceline little doll.

"Miss Swan, do you agree with Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Birdy asked

Bella looked up; she looked around as if searching for an answer. Alice Brandon a midget of a girl glared at him she seemed to be trying to kill him with hard looks.

"No, uhm... I think his only redeming quality was his love for catherine they both were equally cruel"

"Aren't they saying the same thing?" Jessica Stanly whined.

"Maybe if you werent so blond you would know whats going on in the book" Edward said

Jessica looked so shocked like someone had slaped her it was hilarious on an immature level but Mr. Birdy looked livid.

" your opinion on Miss Stanly's intellect is uneeded and unwarranted." He said. Edward found himself rather amused. Didn't Mr. Birdy know he was a Cullen?

"It's more of a fact than opinion sir and we all know that it's true" Edward said. Bella looked at him in shock as she couldn't believe that he could be so cruel.

"Mr. Cullen I asked you to keep your opinion to yourself. Did you not understand me?" Mr. Birdy asked his whole face turning a ruddy shade of purple.

"As I said before it's a fact not an opinion, don't you understand that or are YOU hard of hearing." Edward said.

He then picked up his book and shoved his copy of _Wuthering Heights_ in his bag. He looked at Bella expectantly she looked away. "Doll you coming?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

"No" She whispered.

Edward blanched what was wrong now? She looked up at him with disgust and not her usual adoring gaze. "What?" He asked, he reached out for for her wrist she pulled away. "What the hell?" He asked her he felt all eyes on him.

"I don't want to be with you right now." She said. Bella looked out the window to avoid his gaze.

"Mr. Cullen the lesson hasn't ended, where are you going?" said as Edward left the class.

He frowned he should have just dragged bella here. What was wrong with her? He wondered.

"Edward man what you doing here thought you were shadowing your girl?" Jasper, who was bunking, asked. He was hiding under the bleachers.

"I left class early." It was all that he said.

Jasper raised his brow. He made no reference to Bella. He knew there was still 15 minutes left for the period.

Edward waited patiently, Bella had p.e next she stood out as she walked out onto the field. She made the ugly yellow sports kit look good on her. The tiny shorts she wore made her legs look impossibly long. He watched her frown she seemed to know someome was watching her. He slithered his way to her. He was lucky that she wasn't in view of the coach. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Doll you look incredibly beautiful" He whispered in her ear.

She moved away from him she looked up at him shaking her head. "Edward, stop it! I told you I don't want to be with you right now." she said angrily, placing her hands on her waist.

"Bella are you breaking up with me?" He asked looking shocked. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"No I just want some space." She said. Edward paused he placed his hand on the top of Bella's shoulder.

"Why? What happened sweethart?" He asked. He didn't get why she was angry with him.

"Edward you are hurting me." Bella said.

He hadn't noticed that his hand had tightened on her shoulders. The coach blew the whistle interrupting them. Bella pushed his hand away and walked of.

Edward stared at his hand that he hurt her with. He slammed his hand into the cold gym brick wall as hard as he could. Again and again till it didnt hurt any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: ****This story does not contain any intended abuse. In the previous chapter Edward had unintentionally held Bella a little too hard forgetting his own strength. His did not hit her or abuse her in any way. Edward's character still has to unfold and be patient there is a reason as to why he is the way he is. He is however not abusive in any way what so ever. I do not support abuse of any kind what so ever so this won't be a fanfiction where Edward is abusive. He is dark, tortured and his character is going to unfold a lot.**

**I am so sorry for the extremely short chapter but I just wanted to clear the air. I would like to thank all those that reviewed. Enjoy chapter 5. Reviews make my day :)**

**Chapter 5: Eye opener**

I run to you baby

And when it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to

I run to youI run from pain

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late

I run my life

Or is it running me

Run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

Chorus

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

We run on fumes

Your life and mine

Like the sands of time

Slippin' right on through

And our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you

Repeat Chorus X 2

**I Run To You- Lady Antebellum**

**Third person**

Bella Swan walked slowly out of the change rooms. She couldnt believe today. She saw a side of Edward she thought never existed. He was cruel and he didn't seem to care about hurting people's feelings.

It shocked her till no end. Yet she still tried to figure out why he was behaving in this manner.

His shinny bronze was what caught her attention as it stood out like a sore thumb.

His head was in between his knees, he looked beaten. Bella rushed to his side in shock.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked him as she reached out to touch him.

He looked up at her with eyes which were incredibly dark; he looked so lost it broke her heart. He was such a sweet person. Bella knew he was so caring and attentive towards her. He always helped her with her homework, he caried her bag when she was tired, he thought her calculus when she couldn't understand and he always was there for her when she cut her finger.

When she walked on a perfectly flat surface and tripped on nothing but air he had always caught her. Bella was certain there was a reason for his behavior.

"Doll I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He said. He looked down at his hands which looked badly bruised and looked mangled.

"What happen to your hand?" Bella asked softly as she tried wrapping them in her face cloth to stop the bleeding.

"I love you, please don't leave me." He said again and again.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck unable to stop the tears.

"Don't leave me." he repeated again and again.

"I won't." Bella promised as he held her to him. She was being squashed tightly by him but she didn't complain. It felt good to be in his warm embrace.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No." He said softly. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist placing her in his lap.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said staring at her in wonder.

"You are biased." She giggled.

He held her soft body against his, holding her was like holding porcelain doll. He was extremely gentle with his actions. He would never hurt Bella intentionally or unintentionally again. Edward loved her with his entire heart and soul. He was at her disposal.

Bella was addictive. He didnt know why but somehow he knew that one day she would figure out he wasn't good enough for her and she would leave, he knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go. Even death wouldn't be able to keep them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:**** Please don't kill me for the extremely late update I'm so terribly sorry. I'm going to start learning for exams now so I don't know when I will update again. The story may become dark a bit so a bit of caution if you find anything offensive please stop reading. Enjoy the chapter and please review **

**Chapter6: Truth**

"Stolen"

Churaliya he (Stolen) [x10]

You were my eyes when i couldn't see,

you were my air when i couldn't breathe,

but you always knew what you meant to me,

(,ah)

You were my strength when i was down,

and you made me humble when i wouldn't bow,

I held on to your promise that you'd be around,

(ah,ah...ah,ah)

Where were you when i was alright,

tell me, did you knew I was alright,

you, left me thinking I'd be alright,

wont you come back to me,

Ohhh..

It's crazy but i'm falling apart,

It's crazy how your leaving me scarred,

It's crazy girl wherever you are,

you stole, my heart

It's crazy but I'm going insane,

feeling lost confused and ashamed,

It's crazy, hope your feeling my pain,

you stole, my heart

(Stolen)

Just like a moment...

(Stolen)

you never owned it,

(Stolen)

you took away my heart,

I was feeling lost in my own world,

neglecting your needs only once girl,

If only we could try again once more,

ohhh..(Ohh..)

Now It's the same sad story that we all know,

how lovers make mistakes watch it all blow,

now i don't wanna be the one to let it all go... nooo

[Chorus]

(Stolen)

Just like a moment...

(Stolen)

you never owned it,

(Stolen)

you took away my heart,

(ah,ah...ah,ah..)

No man can live without blood running through his veins,

(through his veins)

and it's hard to remember the summer now here is rain

I don't know how much longer that i can wait

It's a thin line... between love and hate,

Oh-whoa-whoaaaa...

It's crazy but i'm falling apart,

It's crazy how your leaving me scarred,

It's crazy girl wherever you are,

you stole, my heart

It's crazy but I'm going insane,

feeling lost confused and ashamed,

It's crazy, hope your feeling my pain,

you stole, my heart

(Stolen)

Just like a moment...

(Stolen)

you never owned it,

(Stolen)

you took away my heart,

(ah,ah...ah,ah..)

(Stolen)

Just like a moment...

(Stolen)

you never owned it,

(Stolen)

you took away my heart,

(ah,ah...ah,ah..)

**Stolen – Jay Sean**

* * *

><p><strong>Third person<strong>

"He who loves, loves with his all or does not love at all" Edward quoted.

Bella wrapped her hair in what seemed to look like a bun. She had on a pair of jeans and a long green top she sat at her computer.

"Sounds familiar." She murmured looking at her computer screen.

"Poetry isn't your thing sweetheart." He said.

"I dont have photographic memory like someone" she teased as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Who are you e-mailing?" Edward asked casually sitting up. All afternoon she seemed to be somewhere else.

There was one good thing about afternoons at the Swan's it meant no afternoons at the Cullen's.

"My friend." Bella said cryptically. Edward strained his eyes to see who she was talking to.

"Who is your friend doll?" Edward asked.

She could feel an envious undertone in his voice.

"Jake, he is from florida we used to be best friends." Bella said with a big smile.

His jade eyes darkened the muscle in his jaw flexed.

"What does he want?" Edward asked.

Who was jake, what did he want with Bella? Edward thought, he hoped that it was nothing that he would have to deal with later on.

"He is coming down to Forks in a few weeks, for a weekend, to see me." Bella said turning all her attention to Edward.

He was so handsome with his bronze hair all out of place. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, his jeans were expensive. Edward was someone who had money and wasnt flashy yet not overly conservative about it.

"Why does he want to see you?" Edward asked.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. She had noticed over the past couple of months that Edward was easily angered over the smallest of things.

"He wants to see me." Bella said getting up.

She went over and placed herself into his lap comfortably, he tucked away a lock of her curly hair that had escaped her bun.

"Does he like you?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around his Bella.

"What no!" Bella said shaking her head at him.

"Then what does he want?" Edward asked pulling Bella closer and holding her tighter to him.

"Edward we are friends like you and Jasper" Bella complained.

She saw Edward raise his brows. He didnt like the word friends much.

"I dont want you to see him" Edward said plainly and Bella pulled away from him shocked.

"I can't believe you said that you don't own me." She said getting off her bed, as far away as she could from him.

"I dont want to see you with him." Edward said. He got up from the bed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I can see who I want to and who I don't want to" She argued.

He inched closer like a preditor stalking his prey.

"I said no doll." He said pressing her up against the wall next to her window.

"No you told me I can't but I will." Bella said attempting to push him away but his arms caged her like iron bars un-movable.

"Bella i dont want to hurt your friend so dont make this harder than it is" Edward said.

Bella tried to make herself believe he was joking but his eyes were so serious she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Im going now, tommorow be ready early. I will pick you up at 7:15" He said turning around and walking out.

Bella closed her bedroom door and Alice was on her speed dial.

"Hey Bella you finally remembered you have a best friend" Alice said sarcastically.

Bella felt guilty for not really hanging out with Alice these past few months.

"Al im realy sorry but I have to ask you, Why did you not like Edward?" Part of Bella didn't want to know.

"Finally I'll be over in a few minutes. I need to tell you everything in person." She said.

Bella placed her phone on her table. Suddenly she remembered what she had told Edward a few months earlier that she could never judge him.

"I am sorry Edward but you leave me no choice." Bella said to his picture which hung on her wall.


End file.
